


B&R143: The Final Chapter

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-12
Updated: 2008-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The End.  Amen.





	B&R143: The Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R143: The Final Chapter

## B&R143: The Final Chapter

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only.

* * *

Benny & Ray 143 Finale Dee Gilles Rated PG  
  
July 4 2007 Provincetown, Massachusetts  
  
So they had all gathered there, on the golden sands on a bluff, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean.   
  
Paul Vecchio stood by his brother's side as best man. Francesca Fischer stood by Benton Fraser's side as his matron of honor.  
  
Sophia was there, quietly weeping with joy. Maria was there, and Tony, and Little Paul, and Raphy, and David. So were Stanley and Stella Kowalski, and Maggie and Avery Bennett.   
  
As were the blessings and well-wishes of many, many, many friends and family who could not make the journey to the eastern shore.   
  
Little Carolina bore her fathers wedding rings.   
  
And on that day, the sun glowing over the water, Ben promised:  
  
I, Robert Benton Fraser, take you, Raymond Mario Vecchio, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.  
  
Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.  
  
And his partner in all things, choked with tears, responded:   
  
I, Raymond Mario Vecchio, take you, Robert Benton Fraser, to be my friend, my lover, a father to my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity.  
  
Today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward.  
  
And so it was.   
  
Amen.  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R143: The Final Chapter by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
